


Couldn't Wait

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [91]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya Kuryakin was hungry; which wasn’t unusual. As he headed, on foot, back to HQ, he found himself salivating at the thought of the Thanksgiving dinner that was being served in the commissary. 

Passing the many restaurants and delis of the city, he felt his stomach rumble, and decided he couldn’t wait until he got back to the office. He went straight into the next restaurant he came to.

An hour later, Illya arrived at work, where Napoleon told him that the cook had put him a large plate aside.

“No thank you, Napoleon. I’m not hungry.”

Solo stood, open-mouthed.


End file.
